


Fields of Gold

by Strawberry_Fields17



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Fields17/pseuds/Strawberry_Fields17
Summary: Broke, uni student, Park Jihoon creates a sugar baby account out of necessity. There he meets an overly generous user, Kang_Daddy.He kinda reminds him of Mr. Daniel who lives across him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I wrote this immediately as a response to a nielwink fic prompt I saw on twitter (just couldn't resist it). Please excuse the trash punctuation and any spelling errors as this was written on my phone in a rush lol
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and feel free to leave feedback here and on my Twitter @danna_moretz :D also I will update tags later so excuse how lame they are for now pls ty x

\--1--

 

Jihoon was a realist. A hot headed and hard hearted young man all at the tender age of eighteen-and a half -as he so often liked to remind his friends. All of which were older. Even sungwoon, the baby faced one of the group (who was currenly sporting soft peach hair after loosing a drunk bet to ong) had a solid two years on the maknae. 'Ong' being Jihoon's other child-like hyung. 

Although unlike sungwoon it was not so much due to his appearance but more down to his behaviour. Pranks such as replacing the shampoo with super glue and stink bombs were not beneath him. (As Jihoon unfortunately knew all too well).

 

However, despite being the youngest jihoon was undeniably the most mature within his circle (excluding Minhyun hyung of course - and possibly his boyfriend Jaehwan - although sleeping throughout the day and living off instant ramen and "the passion of music" was not exactly a wise lifestlye choice.)

Therefore the stubborn and independent boy simply couldn't bring himself to ask for assistance with the crippling debt he found himself in (read: further in) after the weekend. 

One night of so called "fun" with his classmate Park Woojin found the young man facing a bill with a shit ton of zeros. Turns out getting smashed in the car park of your new employer and "accidentally" burning part of the building is not a good night out or a way to get a payrise. How woojin even convinced him to do something so stupid is another question entirely.

 

So here they sat the "two parks" as they had become known (again another one of woojins stupid ideas) in a small grimy cafe lukewarm coffee sitting on the table as jihoon cradled his head in his hands looking, for a lack of a better word, miserable.

'It was the old part of the building anyways' woojin argues absentmindedly flicking away the dead flies on the windowsill at jihoon.

 

'Thats not the point.The point is I'm now hundreds possibly thousands of dollars poorer with money that doesn't even exist!'

Also turns out his now ex-boss doesn't mess around when it comes to cash. The sheer amount charged was enough to make jihoon (and jihoons wallet) weep upon sight.

'Well you know what they say' woojin interrupts after a beat of silence.

Jihoons head jerks up doe eyes glaring across the booth at the cause of his problem(s)

'No. I don't know what they say. Please do enlighten me oh wise one.'

Either ignoring or not noticing the sarcasm the other boy simply shrugs.

'Easiest way to make money is to sell your body. Quick cash straight to your bank account and all you gotta do is sit there and look pretty. Simple.'

 

Woojin takes a loud slurp of his iced latte while jihoon sits processesing everything. The mental gears in his brain practically seen turning a mile a minute.

'What?!' jihoon begins to laugh disbelievingly arms flailing as if the whole thing was a big joke. Perhaps it was. Wouldn't suprise jihoon anymore if woojin pulled some hidden camera shit out of nowhere.

'Are you crazy?' Jihoon questions palms laid flat on the coffee stained table as he searches his friends face. 

Surely he can't be serious.

Woojin shrugs again seemingly unfazed by his friends delirious state.

'Hey hey, I wasn't suggesting you go along with it. It was just an idea ya know? Besides it's not like you have to do it forever just enough to cover the bill. Right?'

 

Red faced the elder boy shrinks back, head turned towards the window as he chews his lip thoughtfully. Perhaps woojin was right. Besides its not as if he had anything to loose (apart from maybe his dignity but some things would just have to wait.) Nodding briefly to himself he turns.

'Alright. I'll try it.'

Woojin makes an undignified choking sound eyes tripling in size as he slams his drink on the table the watery coffee spilling out. 

Jihoon continues on, ignoring his friends overdramatic reaction. 

'But if anything and I mean ANYTHING goes wrong its on you.'

 

Finally breathing air into his lungs and not watered down coffee beans spiked with sugar and cream, woojin sighs.

'Why do I have to get involved,' he whines 'its your debt not mine.'

 

'Need I remind you that its your fault I have this debt in the first place?' Jihoon deadpans.

'Alright point taken,' woojin raises his hands in defeat

'I swear nothing will go wrong and yes I won't tell anyone either. A man's gotta do what a mans gotta do.'

Jihoon snorts.

'Hey! what kind of friend would I be if I let you get hurt huh?'

Woojin grins, snaggletooth on display as he clears the table wet coffee stained tissues piled next to him.

'Thanks.' Jihoon says shoulders slumping as the tension drains out. 

There was no need to worry. It will be easy. Just like woojin said. All he gotta do is sit there and look pretty- meaning handsome. 

*Not that hard jihoon* he tries to convince himself, giving woojin a wobbly smile in an attempt to try and seem calm. Of course they both knew there was much more to it than that, but the point remained. Showing some skin equalled money. Money which he desperately needs.

 

Now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon takes the bus home and businesses goes down. Thankfully he has a mysterious saviour.
> 
> Warnings: alcohol is mentioned and there is implied sexual harassment. Also there may be a few curse words in there. However, (believe it or not) it is 90% fluff though so don't worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay so I was excited about this fic/prompt and legit wrote half of this chapter yesterday when I should have been sleeping (oh well lol). Came to update and saw it got good response!! Honestly didn't expect anything so I'm really grateful for anyone who has taken an interest in this :D 
> 
> Also updating two days in a row is probs a one off since I had the day off so don't worry if I don't update it tomorrow! Anyways, hope you enjoy x

\--2--

 

It was dark by the time jihoon arrived home, brain feeling fuzzy despite the overdose of coffee only a few hours prior. Taking the bus back was a pain but the boy knew he'd only feel guilty if he called minhyun, already having asked the elder for a ride home after the "incident" last weekend.

Shrugging off his backpack the boy collapses in a seat earphones dangling as he stares outside, eyes unfocused.

The stench of weed and cologne fills the bus- near empty at this awkward hour save for a man sitting hunched in the far right, hood up and gold necklace shining under the dim lighting.

Sure, the payment was due within a month but that doesn't mean much to a broke college student. The only thing in jihoons current lifestyle that suggested he wasn't a complete wreck was his apartment. The building was nothing fancy in itself, just ugly concrete that had been painted over a pale yellow in an attempt to make it less of an eyesore, yet it sat directly opposite one of the wealthiest districts in the city.

 

Large mansions with pristine marble steps and grand front gardens that somehow managed to remain a permanent green even in the depths of winter. The entire neighbourhood practically screamed wealth or as Ong might say 'you can smell the money.'

 

Lost in thought and worrying about his situation, Jihoon fails to notice the heavy footsteps nearing him, the hooded man from earlier swaying slightly, the stench of sweat and booze oozing off his pores as he nears the boy back turned and still facing the window. 

'Well well what do we have here huh?'

A gruff voice startles jihoon out of his daydreaming, wide eyes turning in shock to find a scruffy looking man staring him down, grin an dirty yellow and body leaning over him.

'Nothing interesting sir.'

Jihoon shrugs trying to act nonchalant. The stranger grins even wider in response, small beady eyes glistening with intention.

'Nothing interesting huh?' He pauses eyes wandering over jihoons small form, hands clutching his backpack for protection

'I beg to differ boy, you look pretty damn interesting to me.' He leers, a large hand coming to rest on jihoons shoulder giving it a harsh squeeze.

The boy instantly freezes at the foreign touch, panic rising as he begins to stand.

What should he do? Should he call someone for help? He should definitely call someone for help. Fuck.

'Sorry I have to go now.'

Jihoon manages to choke out, shoulders hunched, left hand forming a small fist as he tries to push past, his escape blocked by the solid body of the man.

The stranger begins to laugh, a loud weezy thing that sounds an awful lot like choking before stopping short entirely. 

'No you don't boy.'

Before it even registers, jihoon is slammed back into his seat head hitting the window with an awful thump. The man grunts approvingly forcing jihoon to remain seated as he edges closer, face so close you could count the stubble on his chin an ugly scar running the length of the flesh.

'What the fuck? Get away from me!'

Jihoon struggles, head turning away from the man as he pushes at his chest. He won't budge. The stranger simply laughs again stray spit landing on jihoons cheek.

 

Desperate for an escape, Jihoon summons energy he doesn't have and shoves the man backwards, sneakers digging into the sides of his shins.

The man stumbles slightly before reaching towards jihoon, rat like face scrunched up in anger. On instinct jihoon raises both arms bracing himself for a vicious attack. What follows however is unexpected.

Eyes screwed tightly shut, all jihoon hears is the sickening crunch of broken bone and a gargled moan of pain before a familar voice calls his name.

 

'Park Jihoon.'

The boy in question hesitantly drops his defences blinking up in recognition at the kind face of Mr Kang Daniel. His neighbour who lives opposite. 

Ever since Jihoon moved in a few months ago due to a serious withdrawl in funds (courtesy of his parents), he had heard nothing but compliments and praise about the man. It seemed his entire block was infatuated with him. Even Mrs Kwon, the passive aggressive cleaner who came around once a week was positively gushing about him on her last visit only withdrawing back into normality after jihoon questioned a little bit.

 

'He's a well mannered young gentleman. Unlike some men these days.'

She had huffed waving a cloth at jihoon before pointedly ignoring him for the rest of the hour. 

Jihoon blinks rapidly mind still reeling from shock as he accepts the hand offered. It's warm and firm at least double the size of jihoons. *This is nice* jihoons hazy mind supplies as he stands, body automatically bowing in gratitude.

'Thank you, thank you so much.'

A beat of silence passes with jihoon staring determinedly at the ground, before laughter is heard, a warm and throaty chuckle filling up the dead space. 

Jihoon jerks his head up in suprise eyes meeting Mr Kang's cat like gaze, a contrast to his gummy smile soft and natural. 

'There's no need to thank me. I was about to ask if your alright first.'

Jihoon flushes slightly nodding just a hair too quick before awkwardly adjusting his backpack. Damn, now he owed two people. 

'Come on, lets get you out of here. Next stop is ours anyways.'

Motioning for jihoon to follow, Mr Kang heads downstairs not even sparing a glance to the once hooded man who remains lying on the ground a few seats away, groaning as he clutches his broken nose.

Jihoon is quick to leave after that, joining Mr Kang downstairs as they wait for the bus to stop. The vehicle rattles, its repetitive swaying making jihoon feel nauseous.

'We're almost there.'

As if sensing his discomfort, Mr Kang places a reassuring hand on jihoons shoulder the touch pleasantly warm, grounding the boy.

The rest of the journey passes in relative silence save for the rumble of the engine. Cool late evening air rushes in as the bus finally grinds to a halt, doors swinging open. The two young men step off inhaling the polluted oxygen as they watch the bus drive away before coming to a standstill.

It was completely dark by now, the stars hidden under layers of smog. Jihoon chances a glance at Mr Kang, suit pressed and shirt unfairly white even under the orange glow of the street lamp.

'Well,' Jihoon starts breaking the silence that had begun to settle. Mr Kang turns instantly to look at him.

'I am extremely grateful for your help but I'm afraid I gotta head home now.'

Jihoon gives another brief bow backing away ever so slightly, avoiding eye contact before adding 

'I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I seriously need to leave. Sorry and thanks again.'

It was true. That essay on business management was not about to write itself despite spending a solid two hours attempting to organise notes with woojin this morning.

'Wait,'

Jihoon looks up in time to see Mr Kang let out an amused chuckle 

'Aren't we neighbours? I can walk you home instead, if you want me to.'

 

'O-oh yeah sorry I completely forgot.' Jihoon stutters scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Great. Way to make a first impression. Despite living opposite, jihoon had only witnessed brief glimpses of the infamous Mr Kang who, up until now, had remained rather mysterious.

Mr Kang lets out another breathy chuckle.

'No worries. Here, have my scarf you look cold.'

He begins to unwrap his scarf preparing to hand it over, the smart material smelling softly of cologne even from jihoons distance.

'N-no I-im okay. Really. Just tired is all.'

Jihoon fumbles, sighing ever so slightly in relief when the elder stops his actions.

Mr Kang frowns eyeing jihoons flushed face and the tremble in his hands.

'Okay. If your sure.'

Jihoon nods shoving his hands in his pockets. The pair begin to stroll towards the direction of jihoons apartment block only a street away. Conversation is light, Mr Kang picking up on the younger boys exhaustion and only asking simple questions instead.

'So your in college huh?'

Mr Kang questions eyes gazing at jihoon as they walk, curious 

'Yeah,' jihoon chuckles but it lacks any happiness 'it's not as easy as I was hoping though.'

'Oh? Really?' Mr Kang sounded suprised 'What do you mean?'

Jihoon turns his head slightly, shrugging.

'Well you know, stuff isn't as cheap as I thought it would be. Sometimes there are complications.' Jihoon cringes slightly 'I mean even paying the entrance fee was a damn pain.'

He sighs. Perhaps he shouldn't be telling all this to a near stranger but something about the elder eased jihoons stress, a strange sort of calm overtaking his mind. 

'Hmm.' Mr kang hums seemingly distracted, lost in thought

'I'm sorry to hear that jihoon.'

He finishes as the pair near the entrance of jihoons apartment block. The building a dark tower of concrete, bathing the pavement in sharp light.

Jihoon gives a small but sincere smile.

'Thanks. For everything.' Jihoon gestures vaguely as they reach the entrance. 

Mr Kang leans casually on the wall handsome face Illuminated by the porch light

'To be honest I'm not sure what I would have done if you hadn't showed up like that.' He laughs, nerves building up once more just thinking about it.

'Hey,'

Jihoon looks up again at the sound of the deep voice not having realised his gaze had focused on the ground.

'It was my pleasure.' 

Mr Kang flashes a brief smile eyes crinkling into crescents. 

Jihoon nods heart slightly offbeat making a strange warmth spread through his body. 

'Goodnight Mr Kang.'

Mr Kang smiles again sharp eyes twinkling with amusement. 

'Call me Daniel. We're neighbours after all, no need to be so formal.'

'O-oh yeah sure...goodnight mr daniel.' jihoon stutters once again, sneakers scuffing against the ground in sudden shyness.

'Good night Jihoon.'

Jihoon nods bowing for a final time before entering the building, thighs burning with effort from near running up two flights of stairs. He really needed to cut back on the fried chicken. Not that he'd ever admit it, sungwoon hyung and the others would never let him live it down. 

Digging into his pockets for his keys, jihoons small hand curls around something else entirely. Something he sure as hell hadn't felt in his palm for a long time. Pulling it out into the dimly lit hallway revealed a crumpled up note. 

Huh. 

When did this get here? 

Perhaps his bad luck was finally beginning to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make Daniel a bit of a gentleman since i'm honestly a bit tired of playboy danny. Also i'm so sorry to my bby jihoon for putting you through this ugh writing is hard lol

**Author's Note:**

> This will have multiple chapters btw I can't seem to remember how to that so dw if it say 1/1 cause it sure ain't done yet!!


End file.
